Only Ours
by xlawrx
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru decide to take their favorite toy on a date for Valentine's Day. Twins/Haruhi. One-shot.


** Only Ours**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haruhi hadn't even thought about what day it was when she had woken up that morning, figuring that it would be just another day at Ouran Academy and would be the same routine of classes and afterwords, hosting the rich women at the host club, but the scholarship student couldn't have been any more wrong.

"Haruhiii!" two twin voices chorused as the girl began to shuffle out of the classroom, trying to head to the host club, trying to ignore them. Hikaru and Kaoru though, they leaped in front of the doorway, matching grins in place.

"No host club for you today," the elder twin began, winking.

"You're coming-"

"With us!" they finished together, both latching onto either side of the scholarship student and guiding her out of the school.

They dragged her along and, Haruhi... well, the girl only rolled her brown eyes and tried to wiggle out of their grasp.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she began, "what are the two of you even doing?"

"Taking you on a date!" they both exclaimed, still dragging her through the school's courtyard.

"A date? You have _got_ to be kidding me." Haruhi deadpanned, looking at them as if they had lost their minds, or if they had each grown a second, hideous looking head.

"Don't tell us that you've forgotten-"

"What day it is!"

It hit the brown haired girl all at once then, as they pushed her into the back of their gleaming, pearl white limo that was filled with chocolates and red roses. Her eyes went wide.

They had indeed gone crazy, and worst of all... it was _Valentines Day, _the worst day in existence, the most extremely, utterly useless holiday of all time.

"Oh _no_.." but it was already too late, the fancy limousine was already on its way to wherever the crazy, devil twins and decided to take her.

* * *

It didn't take long for them, the devils and their hostage, to arrive at their destination. This turned out to be the Hitachiin residence, where a couple of female servants took the poor, frustrated Haruhi inside and forced her to try on several of the twins' mother's dress designs.

The stubborn girl, though, was a force to be reckoned with, arguing and cursing Hikaru and Kaoru as they gave her more and more dresses to try on.

After finally forcing Haruhi into a flowy, light pink, knee-length dress, they were finally on their way to the 'surprise', as the red-heads had said. The scholarship student though, well, she was not very happy at all with the situatuin, and was once again busy glaring at the two in the back of the pearly white limousine.

"Haruhiii!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined, staring at her with sweet, wide puppy-dog eyes and pulling at her cheeks, trying to create a smile. The two, though, were failing miserably.

"Have fun! You're our toy, so we want you to have fun!" the younger twin said, poking the girl in the arm. Haruhi was still ignoring them.

"When we get to where we're going, we'll get you some of that fancy tuna that you want!" the elder red head added, grinning at her cheekily.

Now _that _caught her attention, and she glanced up at them with interested eyes.

"Well, in that case.. I guess this may not be so bad then."

"Awesome!" the two exclaimed, high-fiving and looking at each other mischievously, which luckily for them, Haruhi missed.

Haruhi, well she realized too late that where they were taking her did, in fact, _not_ have the fancy tuna they had bribed her with.

They had arrived at some sort of festival with a Valentines Day theme. Of course, leave it to the twins to find something like this.

"Sorry, Haruhi! There's no fancy tuna here, just a parade and a bunch of fried foods!" Hikaru teased, and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Yeah, sorry for lying. We just wanted to make sure our favorite toy would come along!" Kaoru added in, only making Haruhi's mood plummet even more.

After thoroughly managing to darken Haruhi's mood, the twins guided her out of the limo and towards the crowded festival, aiming to make lighten her mood up once more.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru somehow convinced their favorite plaything to participate in their festival fun, or rather didn't really give her a choice. Their plan to lighten her mood had succeeded after they treated her to cotton candy and pulling her around to all of the carnival rides the festival had to offer.

The trio was now sitting contentedly at a picnic table, enjoying ice cream that they had all bought. The twins, though, apparently thought it would be appropriate to make a move on their dear friend.

This went similarly to the cookie incident.

"Oops, Haruhi, you have ice cream on your face." Kaoru began, leaning forward towards her, and Haruhi really, really wasn't sure about this.

"Let us get it for you." Hikaru finished, and they both planted sloppy, wet kisses on her face. This caused Haruhi's face to heat up, rather than ignoring them as usual.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" she deadpanned, seemingly uninterested in their antics, but her glowing, red face said otherwise. The twins grinned wickedly.

"Seducing you!" they both answered, winking in the process. Haruhi swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. What was making her react this way?

"Quit your antics, you two. I'm not interested."

"_Sure_ you aren't, Haruhi." and there was a mischievous look on both of their identical faces. With that, they pulled her up from her spot on the bench and pulled her towards the ferris wheel, the only attraction that hadn't rode yet.

Hikaru guided her to the ready seat and sat beside her on the left, while Kaoru joined them on the right. The ride then started, and up, up they went. Haruhi was _not_ fond of the situation.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." she spat, crossing her arms over her chest and planning childishly ignore them throughout the ride. The girl, though, knew she really shouldn't be surprised about this. She should have known something like this was going to happen when she went with the double trouble twins.

Half way up, the ferris wheel stopped, and the twins both looked at her.

"So, Haruhi-" the elder started.

"Wanna have some fun?" Kaoru finished.

At that, the two both moved towards her again, like they had with the icecream. They planted kisses on her cheeks, and Haruhi, she was _so _flustered and annoyed with them.

"Stop it!" she demanded, but this did nothing to stop them. They continued to peck her cheek while laughing mischievously. Kaoru then got a bit more confident, and kissed her on the neck. Hikaru, though, gave her a small, almost sweet peck on the lips.

Then a few more followed.

_Oh my god,_ the thought flashed through her mind. _What is going on?_

The ferris wheel lurched again and now the tree were at the top, the devil twins enjoying their toy. Apparently this was their idea of fun.

The kissing continued until their seat on the ferris wheel began its journey back down, and when they made it to the bottom, Haruhi darted away from them. She, well, the scholarship student wasn't quite sure why she let them get away with it. Hikaru and Kaoru were just a surprised, but extremely proud of themselves for succeeding in seducing their plaything.

"Take me home." Haruhi demanded, and the twins snickered. "_Now!_"

She tried to come across as angry, but Hikaru and Kaoru could see right through it. They obliged though, only out of amusement and to see what they would get out of the ride home.

Haruhi's face still glowed red as they got into the back and headed towards her home. "Explain why you two decided it would be okay to just... do _that_ to me."

"Well.." they started together.

"Spit it out!"

Hikaru was now the one turning a dark red. Was he embarrassed now or something?

Kaoru answered her question. "It was because we like you, Haruhi. We just wanted to share our feelings with you. It is Valentine's Day after all!"

Haruhi gaped at them. They _liked _her? And if that wasn't enough, they thought kissing her all over would be the way to get their feelings across! She had to admit though, she had kind of liked it.

Her stomach now felt fluttery, as if thousands of butterflies were flying around within her. The girl, she really wasn't sure how to respond to this. The words she said just came out like word vomit.

"I like you too."

Had she really just said that? The twins were just as shocked. Had they really heard her correctly?

Hikaru managed to cover up his shock pretty easily though, and the boy, well, he smirked.

"Reaallly, now?" he question, winking at her. Kaoru followed with a smirk and wink of his own.

Haruhi flushed red and ducked her head. She really did like the twins.. She had for a while, and though it was strange for her to like both, it just felt natural. Being with them felt natural.

The twins thought so as well. She was the first one to enter their world, to really get to know them and be able to tell who they each were without a second thought. Their feelings had started the day she had told them apart, and their affection for her had grown with every smart remark she would give them and every time she was reprimand them for their silly tricks on her.

"So will you be ours, then?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, eyes wide in expectation.

Haruhi blinked, and the girl was really surprised by the two of them.

"Yes." she answered sincerely, blushing red again, the twins turning a pink color as well.

They had now arrived at Haruhi's home, and she moved to exit the limousine. When she opened the door, Hikaru pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her lips. Kaoru followed his move, touching a hand to her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haruhi." Hikaru whispered softly in her ear.

They then let her go, and watched as she unlocked her door and entered her home.

"You'll be our toy, and ours only. _Ours. _Just the three of us."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! I threw it together out of boredom and since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I thought you might all enjoy it.

Please review! I'd love to know what you think about my writing.


End file.
